True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up
|śpiewany = Gabriela Geneva Gabriel Brown Głosy poboczne: Laurell Baker Danny Balkwill Kaylee Johnston Robert Wilson}} True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up (znane także jako Winter Mash-Up) — bonusowa piosenka trzeciego albumu z muzyką z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia, pod tytułem Songs of Harmony. Jest ona połączeniem piosenki Winter Wrap Up (odcinek „Pożegnanie Zimy”) oraz A True, True Friend (odcinek „Sposób na zaklęcie”). Gościnnie tę piosenkę zaśpiewał jeden z fandomowych muzyków Gabriel Brown. Tekst :Geneva ::Three months of winter coolness ::And awesome holidays :Brown ::We've kept our hoovsies warm at home ::Time off from work to play ::But the food we've stored is runnin' out ::And we can't grow in this cold :Geneva ::And even though I love my boots ::This fashion's getting old :i Gabriel ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help you see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend ::The time has come to welcome spring ::And all things warm and green ::But it's also time to say goodbye ::It's winter we must clean ::We move the clouds ::And we melt the white snow ::When the sun comes up ::Its warmth and beauty will glow! :Wszyscy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here :i Gabriel ::Little critters hibernate ::Under the snow and ice ::We must wake up all their sleepy heads ::So quietly and nice ::We help them gather up their food ::Fix their homes below ::We welcome back the southern birds ::So their families can grow! :Wszyscy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Geneva ::Now that I know what they all do ::I have to find my place ::And help with all of my heart ::Tough task ahead I face :Wszyscy ::How will I do without my magic? ::Help the Earth pony way ::I wanna belong so I must ::Do my best today, ::Do my best today! ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light ::That shines ::From a true, true friend ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::To see the light ::That shines ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Kategoria:Piosenki